


Go Fish

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [122]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Canon Comptabile, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Captain Suta receives a call on his raider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matthusela](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matthusela).



> Prompt: Gone Fishing

The com-orb glowed, a glistening pale blue light in the darkness of the raider. Suta had the ship running silent, all non-essential systems turned off to play with their cloak. Even the com-orb shouldn't have been on- it was too risky that their mission might be compromised, com-orb communication too easy to tap.

But to not answer the man they were hoping to find was a horrible idea. So he had answered, voice low and quiet, and was rewarded when Rafe grinned at him over the imagery.

“Captain Suta.”

“Suta. We need a boat.”

Precise, but still vague enough. He knew what it was meant though. Suta frowned faintly; he knew Rafe was worried by the way he kept glancing to something out of view. But he didn't know what it was. “Of course. You can use mine. Are we going fishing?”

Rafe nodded. “You know the place.” The com-orb went dark, and Suta glanced to the helm where his son sat.

“Keir. Hurry. We have precious little time left.”


End file.
